Runa
Background Runa is a member of Konohagakure. She finds herself battling mental issues whilst becoming a true kunoichi and finding companionship in Yamato. Personality Runa is a relatively simple character with few positive and neutral traits. The most notable of her traits is her creativity. She can turn the tides of battle with her quick thinking and sharp intellect. Another trait she holds is her confidence. She rarely lets herself feel as though she cannot do something; often she takes challenges head on. This blondie is driven to prove that she is better than any brute with the mind that he is better than her. Oddly enough she usually succeeds. Her dark side is even deeper and more well-thought. She has many different traits on her dark list. She is abrupt, devious, and possessive. Admittedly, she has some anger management problems which cause her to lash out unsuspectingly upon those who are weaker than herself. Runa has a knack for word-play and confusing her enemies. A woman with a rapid mind, it is effortless for her to devise a quick scheme in order to get what she desires. However, once you gain her respect, this femme is rigidly accepting. Most would assume this calculating young lady would be quiet; however, Runa refuses to hold her tongue. She is all smiles and charm for the man of her choosing; though, let her catch him carousing with another woman and she will destroy him. She is cold and highly unforgiving; although undeniably loyal to her sensei and the man she fancies. If ever one was in need, Runa would be the one to ask a favor from; though be wary, her favors come with a price. Appearance Runa is a fair skinned woman with platnium blonde hair and obsidian colored eyes. In Part I she sports a simple dark green, short sleeved crop top with zippers along the shoulders. She wears a black dress beneath that, coming to stop above her knees. Runa always has her leather utility belt around her waist, along with a leather glove on her right hand for handling her falcon. Her hair is large and spiky, usually tied in high pigtails. During the Time Skip to Part II, Runa wears a dusty light yellow sweatshirt. She wears simple light brown shorts. Her hair is tied in low pigtails. For Part II, Runa continues her dark green and faded black color skeme. The woman wears a sleeveless, forest green shirt with a white line coming down the middle and scoring off to the right. Beneath that line there are three white buttons. Her hair is calmer than Naruto classic, so she ties it to a side ponytail. She wears a black plain headband around her head as well. Runa sport simple black trousers, along with a brown utility skirt. Abilities Runa isn't an extremely powered kunoichi, but she does like to fight and explore the teqniues the shinobi world has to offer. This gives her extra jutsus and abilities up her sleeve. Nonetheless, she doesn't have a great control over them. Kekkei Genkai Runa is a decendant of the Third Kazekage. She inhereted a weak version of his Magnet Release. This gives her the ability to manipulate sand and metal. Runa can manipulate sand at her will. She can also bend any kind of metal at her desire. Despite this great ability, she can only use it sparingly. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Note Big thanks to Ninjaprincess21 for bringing in the codes, and apologizes for hijacking them off your page x). Category:DRAFT